


Зыбкая реальность

by ilera



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-29
Updated: 2008-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Gene Hunt/Sam Tyler
Kudos: 2





	Зыбкая реальность

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archarcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archarcher/gifts).



ДиАй Сэм Тайлер уже полчаса сидел в одиночестве. Настроение было паршивее некуда. Сегодня было особо сильное ощущение нереальности происходящего. Казалось, протяни руку — и действительность подернется серой дымкой и исчезнет, будто ее не существует. Поэтому Сэм лишь крепче обхватил себя руками. Это было глупо, он знал, но так он чувствовал себя защищеннее. 

В какой-то момент он испугался, что обернется и не увидит ничего, кроме белых больничных стен. Не увидит ни Рэя, спорящего с криминалистом о том, что вещи были оставлены подозреваемым, хотя криминалист и здравый смысл утверждали обратное. Ни Тома, внимательно слушающего полицейского, который обнаружил новую информацию по делу. Ни Джина, роющегося в архивах, проверяя его, Сэма, теорию. Так страшно ему не было никогда. Только глаза выдавали всю ту какофонию чувств, которую он испытывал. Но он должен был проверить, на месте ли Джин. Он мог перенести исчезновение всех, всего полицейского участка, но только не Джина. 

Голова Сэма дернулась влево, стена слилась в одно пятно и — слава богам! — он увидел светлую рубашку Ханта. Все еще не оправившись от острого чувства потери, он посмотрел в лицо своего шефа, желая убедиться, что это правда он. Хант смотрел прямо на него, его взгляд был удивленным. Сэм вздрогнул и поспешно отвернулся. "Черт, черт, черт!.." — билось у него в голове. 

Через целую вечность он почувствовал чье-то присутствие. Не выдержал, обернулся, взглянув снизу вверх. Джин Хант с необычной для него задумчивостью разглядывал Сэма. Так он не смотрел на него никогда: ни при первой встрече, ни при последующих его диких выходок — так, будто увидел в первый раз. Молчание затягивалось.

— Что это было? — отрывисто спросил, наконец, Джин.

— О чем ты?

— Не делай вид, что не понимаешь. Я уже думал, у тебя припадок, пришлось бы вызывать скорую.

— Скорая... Я лежу в коме уже несколько месяцев.

Сэм хихикнул. Потом засмеялся. Его смех становился все громче и истеричнее, пока... — шлеп! — хлесткая пощечина слегка отрезвила. Он заметил, что все в этой комнате пялятся на него.

— Чего уставились? — крикнул он им. — Психа, что ли, не видели?

Тут он почувствовал, как кто-то крепко схватил его за руку и потащил из комнаты. В коридоре его грубо швырнули на стену — это окнчательно привело Сэма в чувство.

— Ты что творишь? — зло зашипел Джин Хант прямо ему в лицо. — Нравится строить из себя клоуна?! Мне плевать, но делай это не в моем участке.

Сэм разглядывал искаженное гневом лицо Джина.

— Странно, — с интересом сказал он, — а выглядит точь-в-точь, как настоящее.

Джин резко замолчал и моргнул.

— Ты что, опять?..

— Это ж надо придумать копа-насильника себе в напарники, — отстраненно продолжал Сэм. — В чем-то даже логично. Мне всегда хотелось сильного напарника, чтобы он работал кулаками, оставляя мне возможность думать. К сожалению, мне приходилось заниматься и тем, и тем. От женщин мало толку в грязной работе. Приходится думать еще и об их безопасности...

— Прекрати бормотать, — Хант для надежности встряхнул Сэма. — Хочешь, чтобы все поверили, что ты псих? Зачем тебе это, Тайлер? — под конец в голосе Ханта не осталось ни следа гнева, только усталость.

— Действительно, зачем? Единственный ответ — я говорю правду.

— Не пори чушь, я повидал психов на своем веку и могу отличить настоящих от таких, как ты. 

— Какого?..

— Заткнись.

Джин схватил его за воротник и потащил по коридору, по лестнице, мимо дежурного, безразлично взглянувшего на них, на улицу. Втолкнув Сэма в паб, он велел налить две порции и сунул один из стаканов Сэму.

— Молчи и пей, — велел он.

Сэм так и сделал. Мир обрел краски и запахи. Рука Ханта, лежавшая на его колене, была влажной и горячей. ДиСиАй был уверенным в себе и надежным. Сэму сейчас требовалась именно надежность в завтрашнем дне, уверенность в том, что все это реальность, а не плод его воображения. Он не знал, когда именно этот мир стал для него настоящим. Он не хотел из него уходить, не хотел быть там, где нет садиста Джина Ханта.

— Обещай, что не покинешь меня, — выпалил Сэм, не успев подумать, как это прозвучит для гомофоба. 

Хант со стуком поставил стакан. 

— Обещай, что не исчезнешь. Всегда будешь рядом, — "Хрен с ним, все равно я это все придумал, что он может сделать?" — Сэму уже было все равно, что о нем подумают — возможно, несколько стаканов спиртного сделали свое дело.

Но Джин молчал, лишь смотрел на Сэма прищурившись, как на феномен.

— Просто... Просто я не хочу возвращаться, — шмыгнув носом, Сэм почувствовал, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. — Я не хочу проснуться там и увидеть, что тебя... что тебя...

Джин неожиданно обнял Сэма за плечи и прижал к себе. Сэм почувствовал запах дешевого одеколона, смешанный с потом, грубую материю куртки. Голова Сэма уткнулась в подбородок Джина.

— Заткнись, — без злости произнес Хант. — Никуда я тебя не отпущу.

Бармен поспешно скрылся, не желая быть свидетелем этой сцены. Детективам было все равно. Сэм чувствовал себя спокойно и надежно. Он знал, что по крайней мере сегодня его мир был реальным.


End file.
